Escapism
by OneMoonlessNight
Summary: Escapism: the diversion of the mind to imaginative activity to escape from reality. With clashing domains, Apollo strives to help Percy see the light at the end of the tunnel. Percy can be stubborn most of the time, but Apollo is willing to endure if it means saving Percy. Together they travel the world—that is until Percy get roped in between two lovers, resulting in utter chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Escapism**

**Chapter I: Ice Cold**

**He had every right to change his own life, but that freedom was gone. His chains were always there, set in stone.**

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip!_

"GAH!" a voice boomed out sonorously, echoing off the cold walls of a rather spacious and grandiose room.

A beam of turquoise energy shot out of the blue. It sailed menacingly across the colorless, lightless, lifeless room at breakneck speeds. Miniature ice crystals danced around the powerful ray of light. An aura of despair enveloped the room as the blast hit a slowly melting icicle hanging from the ceiling. The energy effectively shattered the icicle from which water was dripping from and effectively put a halt to the noise.

The dripping stopped, and so followed the deafening silence that enveloped the room. Shards of ice were on the immaculately white floor. The entire room may have seemed extremely dull and lackluster for others who had no taste, but the elegance and craftsmanship manifested by the room was breathtaking. Everything was just white here, and white there. The niveous floor, walls, and ceiling were all covered in delicate patterns of hoarfrost and deadly sharp icicles occasionally jutting out from certain places.

At the focal point of the opulent room was a pristine throne that was as large as it was intimidating. On the throne sat a handsome man with dark grey hair. He had his right hand stretched out and pointing at the now empty spot where the dripping icicle was. Dark smoke rose up from his fingertips from the sheer energy. His eyes were empty, broken pools of captivating azure. He bit his chapped lips and sighed heavily. It was much too dark to see clearly, but he still managed to get a perfect shot of the dripping icicle.

The mood was becoming more sullen. The golden radio beside the throne did not contribute to cheering up the room. A melancholy and introspective song was on. The calm tune, accompanied by soft strums of the guitar, was literally and figuratively music to his ears. The man embraced the sadness.

A beautiful voice from the radio sang beautiful lyrics that amplified his depressed state.

_"I guess I've got to face  
_  
_that in this awful craze,  
_  
_I shouldn't have a trace of doubt."  
_

He buried his head into his calloused hands, bitter thoughts dancing across his imagination.

_"But forced against the grain,  
_  
_I feel a lot of pain  
_  
_that I would rather live without."_

Tears welled at the corners of eyes, his emotions taking over his body, his heart overriding his mind. He cried rivers, not bothering to hold them back. He was much too used to these little episodes of dismalness.

_"I want to be_

_free-ee-ee,_

_free-ee-ee,  
_  
_free…!"_

He yearned to be free of a life he never chose for himself, to start anew.

_I need to be  
_  
_free-ee-ee,  
_  
_free-ee-ee,_

_free…!"_

He had every right to change his own life, but that freedom was gone. His chains were always there, set in stone.

_"Free-ee-ee,_

_free-ee-ee,  
_  
_free  
_  
_from here."_

He could not be free.

Percy was forced to live a life not his own.

* * *

**I do not own "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and "Heroes of Olympus" as they are both owned by Rick Riordan. I also do not own the original lyrics of the ones featured in this chapter. The "lyrics" featured in this chapter are based on that of Rebecca Sugar's "Escapism". They used to enhance the story and do not fall under the republishing of previously published material as they are revised and merely derivative of the aforementioned song. Any references to real-life entities, without explicitly shown intent, are purely coincidental.**

* * *

_[A|N]_

_Hello! Thank you for giving this story a chance. After all, this is a rewrite. I am experimenting with shorter chapters (as in SHORT; 500-1500)._

_My hypothesis is that with shorter chapters, comes three advantages: any grammatical and technical mistakes can be seen easily when I am proofreading; chapter updates are quick and easy to do; one single concept can be limited to one chapter so as to be as clear and concise as possible._

_Tell me what you think. I appreciate everything you say. As I have said before, this is experimental, so your feedback is crucial. Feel free to tell me your predictions. Thank you again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Escapism **

**Chapter II: Contrary**

**Opposites coexist, and if you think opting to eliminate one of the two to solve your troubles, believe me, it will only cause more problems, more conflict, more strife.**

* * *

The music shifted into instrumental and played perpetually. Percy sobbed silently on his grand throne for hours, his quiet sniffles echoing throughout the empty room. The vaporized icicle had long since melted away. The pain that he was feeling was immense, like a thousand tiny needles poking your skin from within. He had a throbbing head and a burning sensation in his chest. His heart — oh, his broken and betrayed heart — will take an eternity to heal.

Out of nowhere, the room seemed to brighten up. The crying man did ignore a small detail such as that. He uncovered his hands from his face, revealing evident streaks of dried tears on his cheek. Percy looked around the room. His eyesight was as clear as day, which was odd because he swore that he drew the drapes closed. He eyed the curtains of the windows. They did not move at all.

"Why is it brighter now?"

Percy's eyes widened when he heard a chuckle from behind his throne. He groaned, already knowing who the person was.

Percy glared at the blond head peeking from behind the armrest. "Apollo! How many times do I have to tell y—?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't come to the palace, especially uninvited," the Sun God interrupted, getting up from his crouching position beside the throne. "Come on, Percy. You know you have to stop sulking all day! Every god needs some nice sunlight on their skin. Come on. It'll freshen you up!"

"You're the God of the Sun, Apollo," Percy deadpanned, unconsciously tapping at the armrests of his throne. "I'm the God of Winter's Mourn."

"Hey, just because you're a winter god doesn't mean you have to be as cold as your half-brother Boreas," the Olympian reasoned as Percy frowned at his choice of words.

_Percy was nothing like Boreas._

"What's your point, Apollo?" the Winter God grumbled, obviously annoyed by his cousin's antics.

Apollo had a pretty good point on him, though. He just needed to be more serious, and he noticed that, so he decided not to slip with his words for the rest of the conversation. "You can't just stay here and rot for the rest of your eternal life!"

"How are you so sure it's eternal," Percy quipped, and the Sun God did not know whether he was serious about his remark or not.

The Sun God's eyes widened at that statement with shock and concern. "Don't tell me you're fading!"

Percy's eyes narrowed at the agitation Apollo had for his well being, even if the God of _Medicine would_ be as such—caring and concerned.

"Relax. I'm not. I still have somewhat of a purpose: to be your opposite, Apollo," the Winter God reassured. "Anyways, I've had enough of your questions. I have a question for _you_."

"Sure. Go ahead," Apollo smiled as he actually started somewhat of a conversation with such a recluse person such as Percy.

"How did you get in here?" Percy demanded. "I did not give you permission to enter my domain. In fact, I recall my last words to you were 'Don't come back, you little sh—!'"

Apollo interrupted him, "Hey! Hey! First of all, I'm not a little s— You know what, never mind that."

The Winter God chuckled lightly at that. At least Apollo admitted that he was one of the most annoying gods out there. Apollo's eyes widened at the sound that just came out of Percy's mouth—a complete contrast to his apathetic facade.

"Did you just chuckle!" the Sun God exclaimed.

Percy instantaneously covered his mouth with both his hands, thinking of a credible excuse or a witty remark. None came to his mind, so he said what was at the tip of his tongue, which was…well, nothing. He was just desperate to change the topic

"Uh…I…uh— Just answer my question!"

_Wow, so smooth, Percy,_ both gods thought to themselves.

"How did I get here?" Apollo repeated. "Well, you were playing music. What am I the god of again?"

"The God of Annoying Brats?" Percy supplied.

The Sun God glared at him, although it was not as menacing as he was letting it off. If Percy acted like this to Zeus on _that_ day, he would have been fried by his Master Bolt for such offense to an Olympian. Apollo was an Olympian too, but he was far more understanding, laid back, and lenient than his father was. He was usually on the receiving end of punishments, anyway. (*cough* ToA *cough*)

Percy snorted. "Fine. You're the God of Music and— _Oh! _You're the God of Music. Did you literally use that as a loophole to the Ancient Laws!"

"I know. I'm a genius," Apollo smirked.

For once, the Winter God did not reject his joke of a statement. What the Sun God said had truth in it. In fact, Percy was jealous that Apollo was able to think of loopholes like that.

"I wish I was as cunning as you are, Apollo," Percy muttered with regret.

"That's why I'm here. I want to help," the Olympian reasoned.

"What can _you _do? In fact, why would _you _help? I cause sickness, plague—the very antithesis of your domain. It would be much simpler if you would just let me rot away along with all your problems." Percy's words came out a little harsher than he expected.

Apollo bit his lip and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Percy, I've told you again and again. Opposites coexist, and if you think opting to eliminate one of the two to solve your troubles, believe me, it will only cause more problems, more conflict, more strife. I have many domains, and do you know that 'Plague' falls under me too? Listen, I discovered something important recently. You say that you want to start anew. I found a way."

Percy's eyes lit up at that, an evident sparkle in those azure irises. They did not seem so dull now; there was actually hope within them. The Winter God stood up abruptly from his throne to come face to face to Apollo. His gaze was desperate; his expression, hopeful. He gripped the Olympian's shoulders, anxious for this…solution.

Apollo but his lip again. The Sun God had raised Percy's hopes up too high. After all, he himself was not too sure it would work, but there was a good fifty-fifty chance that it would work.

"It's pretty straightforward, and although not a hundred percent guaranteed, I'm sure we can work it out." The God of Medicine laid down his words carefully.

_Percy was just straight up impatient, but no one could blame him. He has endured for years. He DESERVES this,_ Apollo thought.

"It's pretty simple, although contrary to your nature. If you want to be set free, you have to let yourself _be_ free. Come with me, Percy. You can't just stay here and rot. You need to see the world, to experience the good things in life. You can't just induce that the world is a bitter place without having seen both sides."

Percy pondered at his words. If he were to agree to this proposal, which was already an insane idea in his head, then he would have to stop being his recluse, introverted, shy, and sulking self. But if it worked, then he would be set free; he could start anew. This was certainly a dilemma, an ultimatum for him — and only him — to decide.

"What if you're lying? What if this is a trick?" the Winter God inquired.

"I have another domain: _Truth_. I solemnly swear by my domain of Truth and by the River Styx that this is not a trick," Apollo countered, fully fledged to help, as proved by the crackle of Stygian thunder above.

"Fine. I will agree with this plan, but on one condition. Give me a good reason to go with you, except for the fact that I can be 'set free'," Percy stated firmly.

Apollo just nodded and sighed. "Of all my domains, I am particularly…complicated by this one: the domain of Prophecy. Percy, I have a vision of…you."

* * *

**I do not own "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and "Heroes of Olympus" as they are both owned by Rick Riordan. A****ny references to real-life entities, without explicitly shown intent, are purely coincidental.**

* * *

Next update is within the week. Thank you all for your support! :D

~Happy Reading

~OneMoonlessNight


	3. Hiatus

**This story is now on HIATUS.**

Don't worry I'm not giving up on it (yet).

I figured that I can still salvage the plot, but in my opinion, a lot needs rewriting.

And not just rewrite a few words. I really need the time to plan it out and write.

**Other details can be found in my PROFILE.**

You may PM for suggestions, prompts, questions, or whatever.

**Thank you for your support.**

~OneMoonlessNight

~Happy Reading! :D


End file.
